LOVE
by Mr. Harlequin
Summary: When the gloomy day puts Cloud in a bad mood, Reno knows just what to do to cheer the blonde up. [I was feeling fluffy. xD]


Hey guys, I'm back again. This time with Cloud and Reno. This idea came to me after listening to my favorite song for the millionth time. It's really cute. Nice little dose of fluff.

Btw, this fic is dedicated to EvaNJames who's in the middle of an awesome Cloud/Reno fic right now. Every time I feel Cloud/Reno deprived, this chick busts out a new chapter and saves me from mental suicide. I bequeath to her my undying devotion. xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain.

There was nothing Reno Sinclair hated more than rain.

He hated the way the icy drops of water would sting his face as they pelted his cheeks like bullets. He hated the way that the rain would slick the road, making it too dangerous to drive the way he normally drove: like a Nascar driver. He hated the way the water always messed up his hair, tuning the glossy ruby locks into wavy, bedraggled, tendrils. He hated the way it dampened his clothes, making them heavier than normal. He hated the biting cold that seemed to seep through his body and freeze his very bones.

Reno despised the rain for all of these reasons and more. However, all of them put together could not even compare to what he loathed the most about days like these.

Rainy days made Cloud sad.

Cloud was never exactly the life of the party, but gloomy days like this made Cloud's mood take a nose dive. For some reason, days like this always made Cloud think about his past. 'A past,' Cloud always said, 'that I wish I could forget.' He'd think about Zack, the lover that sacrificed his own life to save Cloud. He'd remember Aerith, the kind, angelic creature he had given his heart to, but was too weak to protect. He'd brood over Sephiroth, the powerful entity that he could never seem to rid himself of.

When he was in these moods, Cloud could always be found in front of the living room window. He'd be on the window seat that Reno liked to use for reading, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, arms wrapped in a protective embrace around his chest…

Reno couldn't leave him like that. The red-head's teeth chattered from the cold, and he sped up his pace. He had to get to the blonde as soon as possible. The longer he was left alone, the worse his depression would get.

The anxious red-head rounded a corner. Not far now, the apartment building he and Cloud lived in was less than a few yards away. Reno would make it home in time to comfort Cloud. Hopefully, it was before the hero decided that he needed to run away again. Reno would even be dry! (mostly…) The rain hadn't gotten him too badly this time around. Take that nature.

Unfortunately though, nature didn't like to be insulted, because almost immediately after the thought had crossed his mind a car sped by him; effectively sloshing up a wave of dirty rain water all over poor Reno. Crap. Now he felt _and_ looked like a wet dog.

He sighed in defeat, giving up his internal battle with the rain. He turned, and shuffled into the building and then into the elevator, dragging his soaked feet all the way. The elevator 'dinged' as it reached Reno's floor, and he made his way to room 1031, pulling out his key as he went. Please, don't let Cloud be _too_ far gone.

A bit timidly, he unlocked the door, and slipped into the cozy apartment. Even before he had a chance to look around though, he turned to the left and walked down the hall, and into their shared bedroom. Cloud needed him right now, but a dry and comfortable Reno was much more comforting and understanding than a wet and irritated one.

He undressed as he walked, not even waiting until he reached the bedroom. By the time he reached it, he was clad only in his boxers, which were stripped away just as quickly as the rest of his outfit. He tossed the drenched pile of fabric into the hamper by the door.

Now, stark naked, he stood in front of the dresser, grabbing only another pair of boxers, and loose sweatpants. He dressed quickly, and dried his hair with a towel he'd picked up from on top of the bed. After pulling almost every drop of moisture from his cherry colored locks, he tossed the towel in the hamper along with his clothes. He left the room, and grabbed a thick quilt from the hall closet. He wrapped it tightly around his bare shoulders.

Time to go see Cloud.

Reno entered the living room. There was a faint crackling sound, and Reno noticed the flames that were lit in the fire place. Reno smiled. Cloud always did prefer real fire to an electric heater. The only light in the room, save for the gray light coming through the windows, was the orange glow of the fire. He heard clothes shifting.

He looked to his left, and spotted the blonde. He was sitting on the window seat. Arms crossed, legs stretched out, and gaze directed toward the window. His eyes were unfocused as his thoughts traveled back in time. He was just as Reno knew he would be.

The only acknowledgment of Reno's presence was a slight flinch, when the red-head had walked over and laid a hand on Cloud's arm. Reno sighed. He slipped onto the seat behind Cloud, and wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist. The other arm draped the quilt over the two of them, and shortly joined its counterpart, enveloping Cloud in a warm embrace. Reno laid his head on Cloud's shoulder, closing his eyes. He smiled, when he felt calloused fingers intertwine themselves with his own.

"Hey Chocobo-head," Reno said softly.

"Hn," his boyfriend grunted.

Reno rolled his eyes. _How eloquent._

"How're you feeling?" asked the read-head, a hint of concern showing in his voice.

"Fine."

"Not reminiscing are we?"

"Reno," Cloud sighed, "I don't _always_ think myself into a depression."

Reno snorted. "Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Ok, fine." The red-head relented. He smirked. "Not _always_ at least. You can't blame me for being worried."

There was silence. Cloud didn't answer, and responded by tightening his hold on Reno's hand. The better part of an hour rolled past and the two still hadn't made a sound. Cloud's mind was slowly returning to the present again, but Reno wasn't satisfied. He wanted Cloud back as soon as possible. Thinking up an idea, Reno lifted his head and propped his chin on Cloud's shoulder.

"Hey Cloud," he whispered.

"Hm?" Cloud answered, voice still somewhat distant.

The red-head began to sing. "L, is for the way you look at me."

Cloud shifted in his seat and turned his head to look at Reno. "Reno, what're you-"

"O, is for the only one, I see," Reno chirped.

"Reno what-" the blonde tried again.

Reno ignored him, and without missing a beat he stood up. He reached out a hand and grabbed Cloud's wrist. He pulled him forward and when he was standing, Reno twirled under his arm.

"V, is very very," Reno continued, his voice rising in volume, "extraordinary. E, is even more than anyone that you adore!"

"Stop it Reno." Cloud tried to sound commanding, but attempting to keep that tone in his voice was impossible. He laughed as Reno dragged him around the living room, forcing him to dance with the red-head as he sang.

"No." Reno replied. He pulled Cloud down and pecked him on the lips. "Sing with me."

Cloud shook his head.

"Please? It's fun!"

Cloud shook his head again, this time though, with less force. He was already giving in. Reno was getting a lot better at coaxing Cloud into doing things.

Reno smiled, and grabbed Cloud's hands, spinning the blonde around the living room. "C'mon Cloud. I'll even start off," Reno said. True to his word, the red-head started to sing again.

"L, is for the way you look at me."

Cloud smiled softly and sang, almost in a whisper. "O, is for the only one, I see."

"V! Is very, very, extraordinary! C'mon Cloud, sing louder, no one can hear you but me!" Reno belted animatedly.

Cloud complied. "E! Is even more, than anyone that you adore!" He finished out the verse, and pulled Reno in. He clutched the happy Turk to his chest, and began to sink to the floor in front of the fire. He wrapped the blanket Reno had dropped around the two of them, and sang the last line softly into Reno's ear. "Love, was made for me and you."

Reno smiled. "You have such a nice voice. You should sing more often."

Cloud chuckled. "Only if you sing with me," he answered. Leaning down, he captured Reno's lips in a chaste kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too Chocobo-head."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you have it. Pointless fluff.

Also, I'm contemplating writing a Demyx/Riku story for Kingdom Hearts. One of my favorite authors has recently gotten me addicted to the pairing. I may start it after Faerie Wings is updated, or close to finishing.

Review!


End file.
